demostrando lo que siento
by lobo dragon
Summary: ash logro vencer a su rival tierno y ser coronado en la liga kalos y descubre sentimientos muy fuertes hacia serena pero ahora serena es la del reto para poder estar junto a ash y que nada los separe . pasen y lean mi primer fic
1. Capítulo 1

Buenos días gente , este es mi primer fanfic en mi vida, he leído muchos y decidi escribir el mio, será una historia amourshiping es decir ash y serena.

No soy dueño de pokemon ni de sus personajes, pero la historia es de mi invención.

" pensamientos"

susurros

 **Capitulo 1:**

Es un hermoso día en la región de kalos, y el mas importante en la vida de cierto entrenador conocido como ash, en este momento se encuentra luchando en la final de la liga kalos y solo le quedan 2 pokemon al igual que su contrincante tierno **(** es el gordito que conoció en el campamento de verano del profesor ciprés **)** mientras cierta entrenadora peli-miel miraba anciosa viendo la batalla de ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de cierto ratón amarillo, estaba con ella ya que no pudo contra el Blastoise de tierno así que ash se lo dio a serena para que lo cuidara, siguiendo en el campo de batalla :

\- ash: Noivern acabalo con tijera x

-tierno: Raichu usa giga impacto y acaba con el.

de repente todo el campo estaba rodeado por humo y al despejarse todos quedaron asombrados...vieron a los 2 pokemon de ambos en el suelo

réferi: ni Noivern ni Raichu pueden continuar , el combate es un empate.

ash: bueno tierno fue bueno mientras duro pero es hora de que gane, sal Infernape-de la pokebola de ash salió uno de sus pokemon mas poderosos y confiables.

tierno: no creas ash pues por ahora yo tengo ventaja de tipo , ve Blastoise- de la pokebola de tierno salió un grande pokemon en forma de tortuga con cañones en los costados de su caparazón.

ash: las ventajas de tipo no nos afectan, Infernape súper golpe

tierno: eso lo veremos, Blastoise giro rápido

-En las gradas-

bonnie:¿quien crees que gane hermano?

clemont: no lo se bonnie si te pones a analizar tierno tiene ventaja de tipo, pero también hay que considerar que Blastoise peleo fuertemente contra pikachu y así pikachu haya perdido debió debilitarlo algo.

serena: ash ganara , les puedo garantizar que será el futuro campeón de kalos

bonnie: si! y también tu novio

serena: si y también mi novio...¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO BONNIE?!-muy roja por el comentario de bonnie.

bonnie: tranquila serena sabemos lo que sientes por ash

serena:¿enserio?-pregunto serena muy roja

clemont y bonnie solo asintieron

serena: supongo que no puedo ocultar lo que siento, mejor sigamos viendo el combate

-Campo de batalla-

el escenario no era agradable para nuestro héroe pues se podía ver un Infernape luchando para no caer rendido y por otro lado un mega Blastoise también débil, pero con mas resistencia, pero sucedió lo que ash esperaba la llamarada de Infernape

ash: listo acabemos con esto, Infernape bombardeo

tierno: no lo creo ,Blastoise usa acua yet

Infernape pudo evadir el ataque de tierno y golpeo a Blastoise directamente con el bombardeo logrando que ash ganara

réferi : Blastoise ya no puede continuar el ganador es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta

todo el mundo festejaba mientras que los amigos de ash corrían hacia el , quien todavía estaba impactado por la noticia

ash. ¿gane?...¡Gane es increíble!-grito ash a todo pulmón y al ver a serena acercarse corrió hacia ella, la abrazo, la levanto y la hizo girar en el aire.

serena estaba muy roja por la acción de ash , pero también estaba muy feliz , apenas la bajo todo lo que serena dijo fue

serena: felicidades ash- al tiempo que se acercaba a el y depositaba un beso en la mejilla del entrenador azabache

esta acción puso muy feliz a ash pues llevaba tiempo de ver a serena mas que su amiga de la infancia

después de eso fueron al centro pokemon a descansar pues había sido un dia muy agitado.

al día siguiente cuando el sol salía la primera en despertar fue serena, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina para cocinarle un verdadero banquete a ash, ash sorprendentemente fue el segundo en despertar , eso se debía a 2 razones , primero la emoción de ser el campeón de kalos y segundo el olor de un fantástico aroma que reconoció inmediatamente como la comida de serena. Así que se vistió, y fue a verla.

ash la visualizo rápidamente y la vio de espaldas a el, siempre le gusto la forma en que se vestía para cocina y hoy tomaría la iniciativa para acercarse a ella.

ash: hey que cocinas- pregunto ash mientras se acercaba a ella

serena: hola ash solo cocino un desayuno digno de un campeón como tu - respondió serena

ash: mi reina te lo agradezco mucho-respondió ash mientras iba y le besaba la mejilla muy cerca de los labios

serena se sorprendió de como actuaba ash, es cierto que desde que fue coronada reina de kalos , ash le decía reina algunas veces pero nunca con tanto cariño

serena: por nada mi campeón -respondió serena con un tono coqueto mientras se sentaba-ven desayunemos juntos, clemont y bonnie se fueron temprano a ver a su padre y a clembot -ash no lo pensó 2 veces y se sentó a su lado desayunando tranquilos entre platicas y uno que otro coqueteo.

 **y con esto acabo el capitulo uno de mi fanfic comenten como creen que lo hice para ser mi primera vez y si necesito mejorar algo**

 **próximo capitulo regreso a canto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2**

 **no soy dueño de pokemon**

 **Les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me apoyan para continuar esta historia, no importa los comentarios ofensivos, voy a terminar este y cada historia que empieze, y les digo desde ahora que voy a hacer varias, tuve unos problemas con mi portátil y por eso no pude subir este capitulo rápido, pero desde ahora los capítulos serán mas constante**

 **gracias a pokemaster824 , BrunoSuey ,Torterrax-99 , Arturojeff , Hadavenenosa ,Stalkereading y a satosere69**

 **Capitulo 2:**

Después del desayuno ,la enfermera joy le aviso a ash que tenia una llamada proveniente de canto, en este momento esta contestando y en ese momento aparece una imagen de su mama delia:

ash: hola mama que alegría verte-dijo ash saludando emocionado a su madre.

delia: hola campeón de kalos , que alegría verte, quería felicitarte por tu victoria y para celebrar organizaremos una fiesta en pueblo paleta con todos tus amigos-le comentaba delia con una sonrisa

ash: eso es genial mama, gracias ´por siempre apoyarme-dijo ash muy feliz

delia: por cierto ash te quería preguntar donde esta pikachu-mencionó preocupada delia pues el nunca se separaba de ash

ash volteo a la mesa donde descubrió a pikachu siendo alimentado por serena , el comiendo kétchup de una botella que le daba serena y parecía una mama con su bebe, lo cual lo convertía técnicamente en el padre de un hijo con serena, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse mucho .

delia: estas bien hijo, te distrajiste por un tiempo y luego te pusiste rojo-dijo delia haciendo que ash reaccionara

ash: perdón mama estaba pensando en algo, sobre pikachu el se encuentra siendo alimentado por serena pues aun esta muy lastimado por la lucha con Blastoise.

delia: ¿Quién es serena? es acaso esa misma niña con sombrero de paja que salvaste cuando eran niños-pregunto curiosa delia

ash: si es ella, deja te la presento formalmente-ash se volteo y dijo-serena ven por favor-después de eso serena se levanto aun con pikachu en sus brazos y camino hasta el video-teléfono.

ash: te quiero presentar a mi mama-dijo ash mientras señalaba el video-teléfono-mama te presento a serena, serena ella es mi mama-no falta decir que delia se dio cuenta de como traía a pikachu como si fuera un bebe y al verla al lado de ash supo que eran el uno para el otro y descubrió los sentimientos de ash al ver como miraba a serena.

serena: mucho gusto señora ketchum-dijo ash

delia: por favor serena puedes decirme delia o si quieres puedes decirme suegra-comento pícaramente delia causando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes

ash: por favor mama no me avergüences diciendo esas cosas-dijo ash avergonzado por la actitud de s mama

delia: pero hasta parece una familia , con pikachu de bebe y todo-comento delia haciendo sonrojar mas a los jóvenes

serena: es que pikachu sigue lastimado y por eso lo cuido.-comento menos roja serena

delia: bueno , entonces serena vas a venir a la fiesta de celebración de ash, querida?- pregunto curiosa delia

serena: claro que ire , me encantaría regresar a kanto después de tanto tiempo-contesto serena ilusionada por ir a la región donde conoció a ash.

ash: ahí nos conocimos, espero crear mas recuerdos contigo serena-dijo ash mientras la rodeaba a serena con su brazo y la acercaba a el,cabe resaltar que esa acción por parte de ash, la sonrojo mucho, no solo por el contacto de sus cuerpos, sino porque además la madre de ash los estaba mirando.

delia: entonces espero que lleguen pronto, adiós hijo, adiós serena - dijo delia acabando la video-llamada.

Después de eso ash y serena se reunieron con clemont y Bonnie, le contaron de la fiesta y decidieron que mañana mismo partirían a Kanto, sin saber que algo les pasaría .

 **Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, perdón por la demora, en el próximo capitulo " el inicio del sentimiento" se vera como ash y serena desarrollan su relación antes de la liga y como llegaron a el punto de que ash tomara la iniciativa con serena, porque se que eso tiene intrigado a mas de uno.**


End file.
